


Hide N Seek

by FiccinDylan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Game Night, M/M, Scents & Smells, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He and Stiles were official.  Well, Stiles was still technically underaged (for two more frustrating months), but everyone consented and as long as the couple were “appropriate” and safe, they would be okay. Though Stiles agreed to this arrangement, he sometimes missed being able to indulge in more of the traditional aspects of dating.  </p><p>He longed to have sloppy make-out sessions in the back of movie theaters or hold hands and kiss while sharing dessert in a local cafe. Derek tried his best to give him these things, he even installed a projector and made a movie room at the house where he and Stiles loved to gross out the rest of the pack on movie night. Overall Stiles claimed to be happy and he was, but if Derek could get him one step closer to his idea of what a relationship was, he would.  Just, why did it have to be a game night?</p><p>or</p><p>The one where Stiles' version of Hide N Seek has <i>very</i> different rules than the one Derek is used to playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide N Seek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColetheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/gifts), [Dream_tempo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_tempo/gifts), [george](https://archiveofourown.org/users/george/gifts).



> It's kind of between an M & an E. Let me know if I need to add more tags. Also, might turn this into a series if I can think of more plays on family games. Anyone up for strip Scattegories?! Wait....

"Stiles, _no_."

"Derek,  _YES_ !"  The younger boy folded his arms over his chest trying to look as confident and stubborn as possible.  This may have been easier if he didn't have a weredick in his ass, but what Stiles lacked in sex etiquette he made up for in determination and pure strength of will.

And anal kegels, which he  _insists_ are a thing.

"Stiles...  _ahh_ , dammit, would you fucking move?" Sweat dripped down Derek's forehead as he instantly regretted letting Stiles tie his arms to the bedposts with wolfsbane laced rope.  It wasn't enough to do real harm, but when combined with Stiles' natural scent, and the fact that all of his blood was now in his cock and not his brain, it rendered him pretty damn useless when it came to asserting his werewolf strength.

He should have known it was a trap.

"Der-bear no! Listen-  _shit_ !" Derek bristled and bucked his hips at the nickname.  He hated it, which meant that Stiles loved it and called him it incessantly.  Derek bucked a few more times.  "Fuck yeah, Bear!  Fuck me- I mean  _no_ !" Stiles bore what he could of his weight into Derek's hips, holding him down and keeping him stationary.

"Stiles please, let's talk about this after I come."  Stiles gathered his breath and shook his head.

"No Bear-" Derek let out a low rumble that caused both of them to shudder. Okay, maybe he didn't hate the nickname as much as he thought. "We can't really date outside so I want us to have a night of fun. There's gonna be lots of games!  You'll like it, I promise!"  Derek thought about this for a moment.

He and Stiles were official.  Well, Stiles was still technically underaged (for two more frustrating months), but everyone consented and as long as the couple were “appropriate” and safe, they would be okay.  Parents were notified.  Certain law enforcement clued in, so if they were seen in public just a little too close, there wouldn't be an issue.  Lines were drawn, and parental threats of violence should their babies get hurt delivered, but all in all it'd been a fun ride. Though Stiles agreed to this arrangement, he sometimes missed being able to indulge in more of the traditional aspects of dating.  

He longed to have sloppy make-out sessions in the back of movie theaters or hold hands and kiss while sharing dessert in a local cafe. Derek tried his best to give him these things, he even installed a projector and made a movie room at the house where he and Stiles loved to gross out the rest of the pack on movie night. Overall Stiles claimed to be happy and he was, but if Derek could get him one step closer to his idea of what a relationship was, he would.  Just, why did it have to be a game night?

Derek acquiesced.

" _Fine_ ."  Stiles face lit up and he subconsciously bobbed happily up and down in Derek's lap causing the restrained wolf to cry out, barking for relief.

"Yes!  Oh  _shit_ , I'm sorry Bear!" Stiles leaned over planting a firm, sloppy kiss on Derek's mouth which allowed Derek to continue pistoning his cock into Stiles' pliant and greedy ass.  A few more thrusts and he was filling Stiles up as Stiles began to quicken the pace of his hand on his own dick.  He spilled all over Derek's chest and rubbed his seed around reversing their usual roles.  

The delighted wolf purred like a kitten as Stiles’ long fingers ghosted over his nipples mingling their scents.  Stiles leaned forward pressing his whole body into Derek -his softened cock still inside the boy- and kissed Derek's chin and stubbled jaw.  These moments were part of what defined the relationship for Derek.  This unspoken intimacy and knowledge of each other inside and out.  Not a fucking game of Twister.  Derek sighed as Stiles untied him and wrapped his arms around his love, dreading the next Tuesday night.

 

~~~**&**~~~

 

Derek walked inside the front door of the darkened house.  He looked around a moment before calling out for his mate.

“Stiles?”  Where was he?  And why was there no one else here?  And why was it so dark?  Derek’s defenses went up immediately as his fangs began to breach his gums.  “Stiles!  Answer me now, where are you?”

“Hi Bear!”  Derek’s head jerked towards the right where he saw a handheld walkie talkie and what looked to be a car keyfob with the numbers 1 - 5 on it on the entry table.  What?

“Pick up the walkie, Derek, it was invented before the ‘80s which means even you can use it.  Just push the button to talk and let go when you’re finished.”  Derek shook his head.  First of all, he wasn’t that bad at technology, and second of all, he fucking knew how to use a fucking walkie talkie!  He picked it up, frustrated.

“I know how to use a fucking walkie-talkie!”

“And yet, you didn’t say that while pushing the button.”  Derek stared at the devil gadget in disbelief.

“Ha!  Was I right? Derek, was I right?”  Derek smirked and pushed the button.

“Stiles, what is this?  Where are you and where is everyone else?”  He pressed the walkie to his ear and waited a second before remembering to take his thumb off the button.  

“Shit!”  Derek heard Stiles laughing heartily at his technophobe boyfriend.

“Oh my God, Bear, how do I put up with you?”  He could hear Stiles catching his breath before calming down and returning to his game.  “Bear, are you still there?”  Derek nodded and placed the walkie back up to his ear.

“First of all, the rest of the pack is at your house where I sent them for the night.  Our game night is just for you and me and it’s starting with a classic game of hide n seek.  I’m hiding somewhere and you’re going to find me.”  Derek’s ears pricked up as his primal urge to hunt caused the hair on the back of his neck to bristle.  He pushed the button and spoke slowly.

“Stiles, I know your scent.  I’ll find you in a heartbeat.”  Releasing the button he heard a click and then Stiles defiantly laughing at him -  like a dare.

“Now you know better than to underestimate my mad hiding skills Derek.  I made it so hard that I even left you some help.  You see the gadget with the numbers?  If I’m not where you think, push the numbers and it’ll make me easier to find.  When you finally find me, you win.  Ready Derek?”  

The wolf part of Derek was offended that Stiles thought he could actually hide from a predator such as himself.  The human side of Derek was just plain confused and horny because as soon as Derek began to sniff Stiles out he realized Stiles’ scent was everywhere.  On the walls, on the couch, on random surfaces, on top of the fucking fridge?  This kid knew that to dissipate his own smell he’d have to literally spread it around.  This made the hybrid of Derek very, very happy.   

“Grrrr..” is all Derek said before he tucked the walkie into his back pocket and set off around the house trying to pinpoint the most recent layering of Stiles' scent.  

He passed the basement where a waft of Stiles nearly barreled him over.  Flying down the stairs in a blur, he briefly considered just ripping the basement door off its hinges to get to his prize.  In the middle of the room was a space heater set on low, warming a pair of Stiles’ boxers that he’d obviously jacked off in.  They were dried because of the heat yet the scent was like creamy gold to his nostrils.  Derek’s eyebrows raised to the top of his head as he realized that maybe he was in over his own.  Grabbing the shorts in one hand while pushing the warm fabric to his face and inhaling, he pushed the button on the walkie with his other.

“Fuck Stiles.. what the fuck?”  He muffled, hearing Stiles giggles as soon he released the button.  

“You’re getting the hang of it.  Remember, if you need help press the one on the gadget I gave you.”  Derek took one more sniff, allowing the scent to intoxicate him, before shoving the shorts into the front of his jeans.  He took another moment to luxuriate in the absorbent warmth of them against his leaking cock, their scents somewhat mingling.  The temporarily satiated wolf walked slowly towards the door at the bottom of the stairs while looking at the numbered contraption Stiles pointed out.  Derek considered the item and balked at the thought that he would need any help.  It was then that he caught sight of himself in a mirror.  There stood a supernatural being with the power to claw through just about any natural predator with Stiles’ shorts pouring out of his zipper, creating a gigantic bulge in the front of his pants.

Derek could use all the help he could get.

He looked at the smooth oblong plastic thingy and pressed the 1.

"Mmm..  _oh_ .”  Derek’s ears perked up as he heard Stiles gently whimper on the walkie.  “Mmm… yes Bear, oh god please find me soon.”  The line went out and Derek caught a whiff of Stiles’ arousal beckoning him like a summer song.  He nearly floated up the stairs and into the hallway towards the kitchen.  He knew he was close as the cool smell of his mate infringed on his nasal cavities nearly dragging him towards the pantry.  He smirked as he placed a hand on the knob swinging it open.

“Gotcha!” he said, pleased and yet suddenly disappointed.  This time there was a stool with a silicone dildo perched on top and a fan set to low behind it.  

Derek blames many things.  First he blames the intoxicating smell in the room.  The contrast of the cool air delivering such a hot spicy scent to his olfactory center caused his nipples to dance under his Henley.  Secondly, he blames Stiles whom he hears whimpering again into the walkie, teasing and taunting him in this chase.  He’s writhing on something now and Derek can imagine him with his head thrown back trying desperately not to touch himself as he waits for his wolf to find him.  Thirdly he blames his lack of pockets.  He’s got the walkie in his jeans pocket and there’s just nowhere this thing is going to fit.  

This is why the dildo on the chair ended up in Derek’s mouth.  And it’s not his fault.  Nor is the drool that formed when he instinctively… well, not instinctively, but out of habit (not that it was a habit), began to suckle the dildo sucking in the essence of his prey.  Stiles' aroma was always hypnotic, but his taste?  Was spellbinding.  He tasted savory and spicy and hot and it always made Derek sweat when he dragged his tongue between his toy's asscheeks.  Derek lapped his tongue around the head of the dildo, convincing himself he was zoning in on the boy’s scent in order to find him.  This is what he told himself as he backed slowly out of the room returning into the kitchen.  

 

~~~**&**~~~

 

“Bear?  I don’t know where you are, but I feel like you’re close… so close.  If you want a clue, hit the 2.”  Stiles sounded like he could see the edge, and it only got closer as Derek hit the two.  “ _Fuuuuuuuck_ Derek.  OMG please, please ba- _uggh_ .  Please find me, please fi-”  And as Stiles now gravelled voice cut out, Derek sniffed the air, wide-eyed and overly aware as he walked slowly up the back stairs searching for his next clue.

Derek was at the door to Stiles’ bathroom, but smelled or sensed nothing unusual.  He looked at Stiles’ bedroom door which was suspiciously and oddly cracked.  Stiles would never be so obvious, but maybe it was a misdirect?  Derek considered the bathroom door again before heading inside.  He didn’t bother turning on the lights.  

He heard a splashing in the tub and pulled back the curtain plunging his hands into… a tub of warm water laced with wolfsbane?  He backed up immediately and roared at the bath.  

“Aww Bear, looks like you found one of my… ahh, one of my booby traps.  Don’t worry, it just means you’re getting closer.”  Derek had enough.  The wolfsbane acted as an exfoliant on his arm causing him to be overly aware of every slight breeze, and every hidden unpolished edge he bumped into.  His cock was safely nestled by Stiles' shorts but his nipples and arms were now painfully aware of everything.  His unresolved horny aggression just increased his frustration.   Derek fucking hated games and he couldn’t imagine how he would ever explain standing in the middle of Stiles’ hallway with a dildo between his fangs, Stiles’ shorts hanging out of his pants and a crazy ass clue giving plastic thingy glued to his palm.  With his other hand he pushed the button on the walky, but unable to talk (whole dildo in the mouth thing) he simply growled out his frustration.

“Oh don’t be too much of a sourwolf.  You’re so close.. and so am-”  the voice cut out.  Derek was never a quitter so he made his way towards Stiles' room.  He was almost there and something caught his nose.  He looked up to see a string hanging down from the ceiling that led to the attic.  He hated that string because for some reason he never saw it until the last minute when it was assaulting his face.  He usually ended up batting at it for 10 minutes before finally making it to Stiles’ room.  Stiles would watch him patiently while leaning against the door frame and graciously saying nothing.  He simply patted his wolf on his hunched shoulders when he finally felt like he was done.  This is one reason Derek always came through the window.

Derek grabbed the string, pulled it down and was nearly bowled over by the scent above.  It was sweet and bitter at the same time and was making Derek crazy.  Without bothering to pull down the stairs, Derek jumped up and grabbed on each side of the opening, pulling himself into the attic almost breaking the remote in the process.  He sniffed excitedly throwing around piles of insulation until he saw a bottle of anise scented lube.  The smell came off a sprig of the flower that lay beside the bottle.  Derek tucked the sprig behind his ear and held the bottle of lube in his hand.  He was close but he needed to speed things up.

“Bear?  Where are you?  I… I need you, I need-  _ahh_ !”  Stiles’ scream was prompted by Derek bypassing the 3 altogether and jamming in the 4 as hard as he could. "Omg Bear, it's too much,  _unnnhh_ , it's so goo- _ungh_ .  Please Derek! Please Dadd-" Derek roared as the walkie cut off again leaving Derek stranded. Where the fuck was this kid?!

Derek stopped for moment, regaining a second of composure that reminded him he was a fucking werewolf dammit.  He thought about the times he'd heard Stiles; besides his mind shattering moans and coos, what else did Derek hear? Derek thought about the breeze against Stiles' skin, the rustling, not only of leaves, but like he was on a sleeping bag.  Derek looked out one window and didn't see him on the ground.  Where else outside could Stiles be? Derek shut everything out and closed his eyes before pressing the 5.

" _Fuck_ ! Derek get your fucking ass out here now!" Derek grinned knowing exactly where to go.  

 As he hoisted himself on to the roof he was greeted with the sweet vision of his lover presenting his ass to him, a vibrating butt plug causing his oversensitive hole to gasp in response.  Stiles writhed with his head and shoulders planted into the sleeping bag as he clutched the vinyl in his hands doing everything he could not to touch himself.  He grabbed the walky and pushed the button.

 "Derek, please Bear, I need you.  Fuck this game I need you right now.  Please come to me.  Where are you?"  Derek lowered the setting to one as Stiles let out a conflicted whine.  Derek growled causing Stiles to wrench open his eyes to look at him.  He immediately burst into laughter.

 "Oh my god Bear, what the fuck is wrong with you? You know you look deranged, right?"  Derek rolled his eyes and removed the dildo from his mouth tossing it on the sleeping bag along with the lube. He peeled off his shirt and undid his pants keeping Stiles shorts in his hand.  Stiles turned on his back with his legs all akimbo, hips thrusting uncaringly into the air.

"My deranged Bear.”  Stiles wrapped a hand around his neck and placed another tenderly on his open thigh, his knuckles barely brushing the underside of his balls, a stray finger poking at the knob of the anal plug.  “So?  Are you gonna maul me or what?"  Derek pounced on Stiles shoving the shorts into his face as he licked a long line up his body from taint to mouth.  He bit Stiles' bottom lip and growled, his eyes flashing red as his lover tangled the two of them together.

"I win."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know how I feel about comments... yeah baby, that's the _stuff_.


End file.
